Advancements in modern computing have led to an increased use of vision-based computer technologies in a variety of mainstream computing applications. Privacy issues, however, often limit or preclude the use of computer vision technology in many privacy-sensitive contexts. While there are alternative technologies that may implicate fewer privacy concerns than computer vision technology, the existing alternatives are typically much less effective. Accordingly, in privacy-sensitive contexts, it may be difficult to leverage technological benefits that are comparable to those of computer vision technology, without compromising privacy and/or performance.